


Late Night Phone Call

by tma



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: post 5x12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tma/pseuds/tma
Summary: Прошло две недели с тех самых пор, как Йен бросил Микки.И в одну из ночей самобичевания Милкович слышит звуки вибрации своего телефона.Что из этого выйдет?





	1. Mickey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Phone Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711217) by [timeiscontagious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious). 



> Приятного чтения.

Прошло уже целых две недели с тех пор, как Йен его бросил. И первый раз телефон напомнил о себе в ночь на среду, а точнее в 2:13. Вроде бы именно эти цифры были тогда на часах. Но Микки не спал. Просто… _Просто не мог заснуть_. А лишь поддаться своим глазам, что отрешённо впились в этот злосчастный серый потолок, и раз за разом прогонять ту короткую беседу с рыжим. За эти _две недели_ многое в его мышлении успело потерпеть изменения. Может даже просто вступить в полномасштабную работу, будучи отключенными за ненадобностью ранее.  
  
И вот уже _вторую неделю_ он проводил вскрытие условного тела их с Галлагером отношений. Осторожно проходился скальпелем мыслей по каждому жизненно-важному органу, препарируя омертвевшую плоть в стремлении наконец понять, что послужило причиной смерти. И он ли был тем хладнокровным убийцей? Он ли так безжалостно расправился со всем, что казалось бы, так отчаянно хотело жить?  
  
Но именно этой ночью операция была прервана. Услышав раздражающую вибрацию своего телефона, он потянулся к нему. Но вместо того, чтобы перекинуть звонящего на голосовую почту, как он обычно делал, парень решил посмотреть на имя, которое высветилось на нервирующе ярком экране.  
  
**Йен.**  
  
Его руки дрогнули, затем начиная всеобъемлюще трястись.  
  
— Алло?  
  
Молчание. Он знал, что по ту сторону был именно Йен. Он чувствовал его присутствие даже через телефон.  
  
— Что… Что случилось? Всё нормально? — пригревшаяся с годами паника снова вернулась в путешествие по знакомым просторам сознания темноволосого парня.  
  
Рыжий бросил трубку.  
  


***

  
  
Второй звонок поступил спустя два дня. Милкович проводил всё своё время в постели. Сигареты. Алкоголь. Наркотики. Давай ещё кружок, приятель. Он никогда даже и не думал претендовать на звание образцово-показательного гражданина матушки-Америки, но сейчас было ну уж совсем не до этого. Кружа в океане всевозможного алкоголя, знатно перемешанного со всеми наркотиками, что были в доме, голову всё ещё рвала лишь одна цель — хоть как-то унять чудовищную боль, что напрочь выворачивала грудь наизнанку. И знаете, он наконец начал понимать, почему Йен пятился назад, возвращаясь в постель каждый раз несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Здесь намного легче. Здесь ты защищён. Здесь никто не сделает тебе больно.  
  
Когда телефон снова зазвонил на часах было 3:32. На этот раз совершенно точно.  
  
**Йен**.  
  
— Алло?  
  
И снова тишина. Беспросветная бездна убийственной тишины.  
  
— Йен, скажи что-нибудь. Я… Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Короткие гудки, оповестившие об окончании разговора. _Снова_.  
  


***

  
  
Телефон брюнета начал вибрировать в то же время, что и в первую ночь. Он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и сразу же отвечая на звонок. Микки никогда даже не знал, каково это, не отвечать на звонки, когда это звонит Йен. Но и с приветствиями парень не заморачивался.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты звонишь, если не собираешься разговаривать?  
  
Йен снова кладёт трубку. На этот раз Милкович пытается ему перезвонить, но в ответ слышит лишь ледяной голос автоответчика. Он делает глоток тёплого пива, которое попало под его руку первым из всей той кучи открытых банок, что стояли на его прикроватной тумбе. Откидываясь назад, он ждёт следующего звонка.  
  


***

  
  
И весь следующий день он проводит в постели, вставая только для того, чтобы сходить в туалет и взять всё остальное пиво из холодильника. Конечно он знает, что ему нужно хоть что-то поесть. Но от одной лишь мысли о еде живот невыносимо скручивало. Так что, лучше уж он будет пить на голодный желудок и потом его вывернет. Выпив две банки пива на ходу, он снова ложится на кровать, внезапно вспоминая о том, как он с Йеном в последний раз лежали здесь вместе.  
  
Помнится, в то время едва ли рассвело. Они только-только начали заниматься сексом. Галлагер был над ним, в нём, да чёрт возьми, Йен был всем, что его окружало. Секс лицом к лицу, похоже, стал самым частым для них тогда. Они не сводили друг с друга глаз, когда кончили. Тряслись, задыхались, прижимались телами ещё ближе, но продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Затем осветив комнату своим звонким смехом. Рыжий подпёр голову рукой, вырисовывая разные фигуры на бледной коже груди брюнета. Микки тогда взял его руку и сплёл их пальцы, тихо восхищаясь тем, насколько хорошо они смотрелись вместе.  
  
Когда же изумруд глаз Галлагера встретился с голубым взором Милковича, Йен лишь прошептал:  
  
— Я счастлив.  
  
И именно тогда воспоминания брюнета отступили, возвращая его в мрачную комнату и в полнейшее одиночество.  
  


***

  
  
1:30. Вибрация телефона вновь нарушала умиротворённость ночного воздуха. Он снова ответил. Но на этот раз немного по-другому. Он решил поделиться.  
  
— Я вспоминал последний раз, когда мы были вместе в этой кровати. Как мы друг с другом, ну ты понимаешь… Сочетались. Как ты сказал мне, что счастлив. Что изменилось? Как всё могло так резко покатиться от того, что ты счастлив, к тому… К _тому_ , что есть сейчас? Просто скажи мне, как.  
  
Он услышал, как Йен сделал глубокий вздох. А затем снова бросил трубку.  
  
И вот сейчас Микки наконец заплакал.  
  


***

  
  
Суть ночных звонков Галлагера — всё ещё остаётся тайной для Милковича. Что ж, он всё ещё списывает это на то, что Йену просто не спится. Возможно даже у него сейчас снова мания, или наоборот, депрессия. Может он скучает по Микки, или же ему просто скучно и он развлекается тем, что вонзает ржавый нож в парня всё глубже и глубже. Брюнет, честно говоря, больше не имеет понятия о том, что творится в голове у рыжего. Эта болезнь отобрала у него всё, включая и способность к пониманию Йена.  
  
Когда парень отвечает на звонок, желание предаться воспоминаниям бежит впереди него.  
  
— Помнишь, как мы пробрались в «Комиски парк»? Тогда было что-то вроде соревнований, но нам обоим было плевать. Мы тогда ели хот-доги. На твоём был только кетчуп и, чувак, как сейчас помню, это было странно. Я сказал тебе то же самое тогда. Потом мы пили то пиво, которое пронесли с собой в рюкзаке. А затем ты достал свой телефон, и начал делать эти свои сэлфи. И сказал, типа, хочешь, чтобы у нас было ещё больше совместных фотографий. Что… Что тебе всегда будет этого недостаточно. А потом, ох, чёрт, а потом я отсосал тебе в уборной. Помнишь? Я никак не мог угомониться насчёт того, что мои колени стали мокрыми и липкими, а всё из-за тебя. Ты засмеялся надо мной и сказал, что я просто ничего не понимаю, и это всё — «плод нашей любви». Когда мы вернулись домой, ты приобнял меня за плечо. Той ночью мы трахнулись два раза. Я знаю выражение твоего лица, когда ты кончаешь. Знаю звуки, которые издаёшь. Знаю твоё тело лучше, чем своё собственное. Но я не могу вспомнить тот точный момент, когда перестал узнавать то, что творится в твоей голове. Когда это случилось? До того, как я всем признался, или после?  
  
И вот сейчас злость и боль отодвинули остальные чувства Микки на второй план.  
  
— Скажи мне, Йен. До или после?  
  
Но Йен молчит. Затем снова кладёт трубку.  
  
А брюнет раздирает себе кожу, пробивая дыру в стене.  
  


***

  
  
Милковича берёт дрожь, когда он перестаёт пить. Его тянет блевать. И он не может сказать точно, что с ним происходит. Может ломка, а может просто боль в сердце усилилась. Всё, что он знает наверняка, так это то, что ему нужно пиво. Он проходит три квартала, чтобы не приходилось сталкиваться с «Кэш энд Грэб». Микки был совершенно уверен, что смотреть на то место, где всё и началось — будет совершенно невыносимо. Место, где он первый начал влюбляться.  
  
Он приходит домой и высушивает шесть банок пива за час. И наконец засыпает. Затем резко распахивая глаза, когда слышит знакомую вибрацию. Ему становится ещё хреновее от того, что он всегда у финишной черты к тому, чтобы ублажать Йена, когда тот даже не просит об этом.  
  
— Я сегодня ходил в магазин. Но это был какой-то уж слишком долгий поход, потому что пришлось проходить дополнительные кварталы, только бы «Кэш энд Грэб» не попался на глаза. Не могу его видеть, знаешь? Не могу… Не могу видеть то, с чего всё началось. Имею в виду, я понимаю, что бился с тобой смертным боем, всё дерьмо. Но для меня это началось именно там. Не знаю, поверишь ты мне, или нет. Знаю, я этого не показывал, но это всегда было внутри меня. Я… Я… Меня, будто чем-то огрели тогда. Ты вовсю хозяйничал в моей голове, а я даже не понял, как это случилось. Ну и кто я, блять, после этого?  
  
На этих словах он замолчал, пытаясь собраться духом на мысль, о которой он думал последние дни.  
  
— Иногда я думаю о том, что лучше бы я никогда тебя не встречал. Никогда бы не знал твоего имени.  
  
И на этот раз Микки был именно тем, кто положил трубку.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло полторы недели, когда ему снова позвонили. Милкович знает, что скорее всего, расстроил Галлагера своими словами. Сначала он чувствовал, _или хотел чувствовать_ , что слова-то его оправданны, но под конец ему стало ещё хуже. Он звонит Мэнди, думая, что она знает обо всём этом. Но она не знала. Девушка не разговаривала с Йеном вот уже несколько недель. Поэтому, наверное, Микки и рассказывает ей всю эту историю с расставанием, звонками и молчанкой. Благослови господь его сестру, ибо она вслушивается в каждое ебучее слово, которое выходит из него. Она не перебивает, а слушает до самого конца.  
  
До конца, до конца. До конца их с Йеном истории.  
  
И он не может ничего поделать со слезами, которые вырываются против его воли, когда он говорит ей, как же сильно скучает по Галлагеру. Как отчаянно он боролся за то, чтобы ничего не рушилось, чтобы они были вместе несмотря ни на что. И в этом во всём, вроде как, был смысл. Йен боролся и за него, и за его внимание годами, и затем настала очередь Микки. Особенно, когда болезнь стала забирать от Галлагера последние нотки разумности. Таким образом, Милкович боролся за них обоих. Он делал всё, что было в его силах, но этого оказалось недостаточно.  
  
— Дай ему время, Микки. Всё, что с ним происходит слишком мутно даже для него самого. Ему просто нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки. И когда он это сделает, то обязательно вернётся. Ты — любовь всей его жизни.  
  
Из Милковича вырывается смешок.  
  
— Блять, Мэнди. Будет забавно, если это окажется правдой.  
  


***

  
  
2:43. Микки чувствует себя абсолютно дерьмово, когда слышит свой телефон. А после разговора с Мэнди, так особенно. Он не знает, стоит ли ему отвечать. Тем более, когда это снова будет разговором в одни ворота. Но он всё равно отвечает. Ибо не отвечать Йену — вообще гиблое дело.  
  
— Я говорил с Мэнди сегодня. Я даже не спросил про её дела, как она и прочее. Всё, о чём я говорил — это _ты_. Когда ты разлюбил меня? Я напрягал все свои извилины, чтобы определить именно этот момент. Но… Но я, блять, не понимаю.  
  
Слёзы вновь начали его душить.  
  
— Я… Я так, чёрт возьми, хотел провести всю свою жизнь с тобой. Ты об этом знаешь? Ты… Ты, блять, был всем для меня. И ты, мать твою, стал именно тем, кто всё это от меня отнял. Что мне теперь-то делать? Какого хуя я, блять, сейчас должен делать?!  
  
Но в ответ ничего. Снова лишь молчание, от которого хочется рвать на себе волосы и биться головой о стену.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, Йен.  
  
И Галлагер кладёт трубку.  
  


***

  
  
Через три дня рыжий снова звонит. Но с Милковича хватит. Он знать-не знал, что там Йен пытался кому доказать, но сейчас с него хватит. Всё, блять.  
  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что это всё такое. Не знаю, пытаешься ли ты посмотреть, что со мной будет, если ты продолжишь издеваться надо мной? Только вот я не знаю, за что. За то, что я пытался донести до тебя, что тебе будет лучше в больнице? За то, что говорил принимать таблетки? Ты должен дать мне хоть что-то, чтобы я понимал, Йен. Подскажи мне, в чём я, блять, провинился.  
  
Брюнет начал всхлипывать.  
  
— Ты… Ты перестал меня любить и это… Это, б-блять, разбивает мне сердце. Разве я могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы ты снова меня полюбил? Думаешь, ты сможешь? Ты п-поэтому звонишь? Ты пытаешься сказать, что мне нужно просто подождать? Потому что, знаешь что? Я б-буду. Я буду ждать, сколько угодно. Но только ты должен сказать, чего я жду.  
  
И тишина становится ответом. Всегда она, понимаете? Тишина. Отвратительная, мерзкая, жуткая, пронзающая до костей своим холодом тишина.  
  
Микки втягивает воздух, пытаясь убедить себя, что его голос звучит твёрдо.  
  
— Не звони мне больше.  
  
На этих словах Милкович отключает телефон, искренне надеясь, что с односторонними разговорами покончено.  
  


***

  
  
Микки не получал известий от Йена вот уже шестой месяц. Первые два, признаться, он ждал, когда же его телефон начнёт вибрировать и он снова столкнётся с тишиной на другом конце провода. Но этого звонка так и не было.  
  
И он решил двигаться дальше. Вылез из кровати. Стирал вещи. Ел. Перестал так много пить. Снова начал делать вылазки со своими братьями, кидал людей, чтобы хоть как-то сводить концы с концами. Даже трахался с другими мужчинами. Обычно в тёмных переулках, или захолустных уборных, подчас в парках, когда на улице было уже темно. Но домой он никого не приводил. Он уже успел сделать эту ошибку. И посмотрите, что она с ним сделала.  
  
Брюнет думает о рыжеволосом только по ночам, когда находится наедине с собой. Но совершенно внезапно, даже для него самого, телефон начал звонить. Он смотрит на экран и это Йен. На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы не отвечать, но это всё ещё остаётся проблемой.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Привет, Мик.


	2. Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приятного чтения.

На следующий день после разрыва с Микки для Йена ровным счётом ничего не поменялось. Он проснулся как обычно.  
  
Душ. Одежда. Кофе.  
  
А затем и работа с Фионой. Отработав две смены, он вернулся домой.  
  
Ужин. Телевизор. Кровать.  
  
Он ни разу не заплакал. Он ни разу даже не подумал о Микки.  
  
И только _две недели_ спустя, во вторник, когда он не покладая рук вытирал стол, покрытый крошками и чем-то совершенно противно липким, до него наконец дошло, что он сделал. Тогда всю остальную часть своей смены он провёл пытаясь совладать с руками, которые то и дело брала дрожь, и вкусом горечи, оккупировавшем его глотку. Ему пришлось пару раз отлучиться, уходя в уборную, ибо он был не совсем уверен, что сможет удержать в себе рвоту, которая так и стремилась быть расплесканной по всему полу закусочной. Даже вернувшись домой, он сразу же направился в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь. Скорее из-за того, что ванная, пожалуй, была единственным местом, где он по-настоящему может побыть наедине с собой. Парень сидел на самом краю ванны, упираясь головой в свои руки. Нет, он не плакал. Даже звуков особых не издавал. Лишь делал глубокие вдохи. Один за другим. И снова.  
  
— Йен, у тебя там всё нормально? — послышался стук в дверь, сопровождаемый голосом Дэбби.  
  
Он поднимает голову. Скрещивает руки перед собой. Придаёт голосу твёрдости. _Но закрывает глаза_.  
  
— Да, Дэбс, я в порядке.  
  
Открыв дверь, он проходит мимо неё, заходя в свою комнату. Она пошла за ним, смотря за тем, как тот садится на кровать, а затем и начиная изучать его лицо. _Ну естественно_.  
  
— Ты неважно выглядишь.  
  
— Просто немного устал, — вздыхает рыжий.  
  
Её лицо исказило выражение, которое стало так чертовски знакомо ему за все эти годы. И на его лице тоже частенько появлялось именно оно, когда Моника внезапно загоралась идеей снова вернуться в их жизнь. Она всегда появлялась как гром среди ясного неба, и ты просто не мог этого предугадать. И факт того, что сейчас это выражение было адресовано ему, заставлял вскипать ещё больше. Но он не хотел набрасываться на свою сестру с упреками и прочим, это бы ничему не помогло.  
  
— Слишком трудный день на работе. Вот и всё.  
  
Она кивнула. Но он знал, что ему не поверили. И он знал, и она, но девочка всё равно ничего не ответила, а лишь вышла из комнаты.  
  
И это было лучшее, на что он вообще мог рассчитывать.  
  


***

  
  
Галлагер даже и не понимал, что спит, пока его ушей не коснулись звуки криков, что заставили его глаза распахнуться. Он потёр их, пытаясь сфокусироваться на голосах и понять, в чём дело. Это были Фиона и Дэбби. Йен напряг все свои силы, чтобы встать с кровати и спуститься вниз. Что ж, его взгляду предстала следующая картина: _Фиона_ кричит на _Дэбби_ , _Дэбби_ кричит на _Фиону_ , а Лип сидит за столом, устало потирая лицо, пока те смачно плевались друг в друга.  
  
У Галлагеров было внеплановое совещание, на которое его не позвали. Признаться, он даже и не знал то ли ему быть благодарным, то ли оскорблённым. Но позже, останавливаясь на оскорблённом, когда он наконец понял, о _чём_ весь разговор.  
  
Дэбби беременна. И хочет оставить ребёнка. А в конечном итоге, стало понятно, что спор загорелся именно из-за того, что Фиону это — ну никак не устраивало. Она требовала, чтобы Дэбби сделала аборт. А та, в свою очередь, отвечала твёрдым отказом, подкрепляя свою позицию тем, что парень, _Йен не совсем уловил его имя среди слюноплескания и воплей_ , будет в это вовлечён, потому как является отцом. Они будут вместе. Они будут семьёй. Что поделаешь, наивность у них на генетическом уровне.  
  
— Какой у тебя срок?  
  
Все трое развернулись в сторону лестницы, не зная, что рыжий был в комнате.  
  
— Месяц. Может чуть больше. Не знаю, я ещё не была у врача.  
  
— Вот, у тебя ещё есть время. Сможешь всё как следует обдумать. Тебе не обязательно ломать голову над этим именно сегодня.  
  
— Не о чем думать, я уже приняла решение.  
  
— Дэбби, тебе всего четырнадцать. Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе будет сложно, и как это может тебя сломать.  
  
Он взглянул на Фиону, ожидая, что она с ним согласится и поддержит. Она лучше всех знает, что такое растить детей, когда нет никого, кто бы тебе помог. Но она лишь устремляет взгляд в пол. Кто же знал, что вот так вот внезапно, именно он станет тем самым кретином в комнате? Знаете, будто до этого вот все её поддерживали, всё было прекрасно, до тех пор пока не пришёл этот рыжий обмудок-братец. Кто вообще давал этому ублюдку раскрывать свою пасть?  
  
Девочка, недолго думая, решила укусить его в ответ. Да ещё и с такой яркостью, о которой Йен даже не мог подозревать.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, ну простите меня, что не принимаю советы от парня, который, блять, понятия не имеет, что творится в его собственной жизни.  
  
И с этим она ринулась к своей куртке, едва ли не оторвав крючок, что был на стене и хлопнув за собой дверью.  
  
На кухне воцарилось молчание.  
  


***

  
  
Галлагер лежал на своей кровати, постукивая пальцами по животу и глазея в серый потолок, когда Лип вошёл в комнату. Кудрявый облокотился о дверь, не доставая рук из карманов. Так, будто психические болезни передаются посредством тактильного контакта. Но рыжий мог лишь закатить глаза на позу старшего брата.  
  
— Дэбби не совсем это хотела сказать.  
  
— Да, именно это это.  
  
После недолгой паузы Лип наконец ответил:  
  
— Да, именно это, — затем он замолчал вновь, будто подбирая более-менее подходящие слова — Как ты? Фиона рассказала мне о, эм… о Микки. О том, что у вас с ним произошло.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Честно говоря, все эти бредни с порядком успели его заебать. По сути, это было всем, что он слышал всю свою жизнь. «Я в порядке», «он в порядке», «она в порядке», «мы в порядке», «Моника в порядке». Когда вам говорят «порядок», знайте, они лгут. Жизнь — один сплошной поток ёбанного беспорядка, где вы тут порядок нашли? Но сейчас и он это говорит. Говорит, что он «в порядке». Но это всё ещё остается ложью.  
  
— Грустить — это нормальное дело, ты же знаешь. Ну я имею ввиду, ты и Микки. Это было большой частью твоей жизни, причём довольно долгое время. Ты можешь показывать свои эмоции, этого никто не запрещал.  
  
Он принял сидячую позицию, потирая своё лицо и усмехаясь.  
  
— Спасибо за разрешение.  
  
— Йен…  
  
— Думаю, мне уже пора спать. Это был охренеть какой длинный день.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Только скажи, если что-то будет нужно. Я всегда с тобой, брат.  
  
Рыжий молчал пока Лип наконец не вышел из комнаты. Он знал, что даже не собирается думать над предложением о помощи.  
  


***

  
  
Он притворился спящим, когда услышал, как Фиона вошла в комнату, дабы уложить Лиама в кроватку. Йен мог чувствовать её взгляд на себе до тех пор, пока она не закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Галлагер лежал в постели, напряжённо вглядываясь в потолок сквозь темноту. Он думал обо всём, что случилось за последние две недели, поражаясь тому, как ему вообще удавалось не думать об этом так долго. В 2:13 ночи он наконец решается позвонить единственному человеку, который действительно искренне поддерживал его и всегда мог успокоить.  
  
Звонить Микки — было ошибкой. Он понимает это лишь тогда, когда слышит панику в его голосе. Поэтому он кладёт трубку, не сказав ни слова. Он живёт с семьёй, в которой нет ничего, кроме паники вот уже месяц. Он устал от паники. От нарастающего чувства страха, стоит людям его увидеть. От их учащённого дыхания, будто он думает лишь о том, чтобы их пырнуть. Он не может слышать это и в _нём_ тоже. Поэтому он кладёт трубку. Поэтому он клянётся, что больше ему не позвонит.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие два дня он ведёт себя так же, как и вёл до этого. Дэбби избегала его, будто он — кладезь чумы и холеры, а Фиона то и дело кидала на него жалостливые взгляды, словно стоит им дыхнуть в его сторону и всё, нет Йена. Он не мог выносить ни одного из них. Единственной хорошей вещью было то, что сейчас они, вроде как, были слишком зациклены на том, чтобы расправиться со своим личным дерьмом, а не цепляться к нему. Как ему кажется, так, бесспорно, лучше.  
  
Но не это длится недолго.  
  
Он знает, что поклялся больше никогда не звонить Микки. И что это ничего хорошего не даст, он тоже знает. Но всё равно звонит.  
  
В 3:32 он слушает, как Милкович тихо спрашивает его о том, что ему нужно. Но он не отвечает. У него просто нет ответа.  
  
Рыжий кладёт трубку. _Снова_.  
  


***

  
  
Следующей ночью он снова звонит ему. Микки сразу же ему отвечает, что даёт понять, что брюнет ждал этого звонка. Бедолага. Парень даже не сильно думал о том, чтобы поздороваться. Только беспомощно спросил, к чему все эти ночные звонки, если Галлагер не собирается разговаривать.  
  
Хороший вопрос. Йен тоже себя об этом спрашивал, приходя к единственному заключению. Он просто этого хотел.  
  
На этот раз, после того, как Галлагер бросил трубку — Милкович перезванивает. Парень безнадёжно смотрит на яркий экран. Он не ответит. Он перекидывает его на голосовую почту.  
  
Но Микки не оставляет ему сообщений.  
  


***

  
  
И этим утром Йена разбудили крики. Но в этот раз запала в нём ещё меньше, поэтому он не сильно спешит спускаться, а просто одевается, чтобы пойти на работу. На секунду он смотрит на лестницу, что ведёт к фронтальной двери, чтобы сразу выйти. Но в конце решает, что нет, это неправильно. Дэбби — его сестра. Ему следует знать, что с ней происходит.  
  
Думаете, он знал, что будет жалеть об этом решении? Йен спустился как раз вовремя. Дэбби кинула тарелку в стену, отчего та разлетелась по всей комнате с оглушающе громким звуком, заставляя Лиама заплакать. Старшие Галлагеры переглянулись, не понимая той злобы, что так резко стала играть внутри их младшей сестры, что ещё совсем недавно была малышкой. Когда она успела _так_ поменяться?  
  
Парень снова взглянул на Фиону, не понимая, что на этот раз произошло.  
  
— Она была у врача, она и вправду беременна. И сделает аборт.  
  
— Хрена с два! Это мой ребёнок, не твой! У тебя просто, блять, нет права голоса! — закричала девочка.  
  
— Ещё как есть, когда это значит, что именно _я_ буду той, кто будет обеспечивать твою прихоть. Когда в твою макушку наконец вдолбится осознание того, что всё это будет вертеться не вокруг розовеньких платьев и показных времяпровождений в парке — я буду именно той, кто будет обо всё заботиться. Я, я и ещё раз я буду следить за этим всем. Мне не нужен ещё один ребёнок, Дэбби. Я просто этого не потяну. С меня хватит.  
  
— Никто, мать твою, тебя и не просил! Я и он, мы с ним блестяще вырастим нашего ребёнка. Мы будем семьёй. Мы будем счастливы, и заботиться друг о друге. И никто не будет забывать купить еды, или заплатить за сраные счета.  
  
И только сейчас Йен понимает, что Дэбби на самом деле забеременела нарочно. Она пытается заменить их ебанутую семью, надеясь на будущее с белым заборчиком.  
  
— Ну так где же он? Где он, когда ты так хочешь, чтобы и он был в это вовлечён? — рыжий наконец решает подать голос. Откуда он мог знать, что именно это и будет взмахом красной ткани перед быком?  
  
— Я-то знаю, где он. А _ты_ знаешь, где твой?  
  
На сей раз из дома вылетел он. Нахрен это. В том, что его сестра стала сукой — попросту нет его вины.  
  


***

  
  
Он думал о том, чтобы заговорить, когда звонил Микки в третий раз. Дело в том, что брюнет начал раньше, чем Йен мог вообще открыть рот. Он напомнил рыжему об утре, которое было несколько месяцев назад. Утро, о котором Галлагер каким-то образом забыл, находясь во всём этом крышесносном хаосе.  
  
Утро наслаждения. Утро любви. Утро счастья.  
  
Он был счастлив. Помнит, что был. Но Микки спрашивает его, когда всё поменялось. В какой именно момент Йен перестал находить себе счастье рядом с ним. Галлагер резко втянул в себя весь воздух и бросил трубку.  
  
Следующие несколько часов в его голове был только этот вопрос. Когда же на самом деле это случилось? Он знает. Но в то же время и нет. Он не хотел навязывать какому-либо из _их_ моментов этот ярлык. Ведь он заметил изменения в себе задолго до того, как их заметил Микки. А точнее, задолго до того, как Микки признал их. Беспокойство росло в нём изо дня в день, как только он понял, что эти изменения либо помогут им, либо разрушат.  
  
Но в окончательную стену оно переросло именно тогда, когда он точно понял, что разрушат.  
  
И это был первый раз с самого их расставания, когда Йен наконец дал себе заплакать.  
  


***

  
  
Звонки Микки — стали чем-то вроде ночного ритуала. Совершенно извращённым ночным ритуалом, который всё больше и больше распарывал рану, в которой никак не переставало болеть. Но он не хотел останавливаться.  
  
Милкович начал забрасывать его воспоминаниями о дне соревнований, когда вся южная сторона была слишком всполошена. Он вспомнил о хот-догах, о том, как делал сэлфи, а Мик то и дело ворчал. О минете в тесной уборной. Рыжий тихо слушал, пока брюнет говорил о том, что знает его тело, но не то, что в его голове. Когда Микки перестал узнавать его разум?  
  
Йен снова завершает звонок, потому что не хочет отвечать. Не хочет говорить Микки, что он перестал его узнавать тогда, когда он сам перестал узнавать себя.  
  
И сейчас с губ подростка сорвался шёпот, растворившийся в темноте комнаты.  
  
— До. Это случилось до этого.  
  


***

  
  
Галлагер и сам не помнил, как его ноги привели его к тёмному месту под трибунами. Голос Милковича и разговоры с ним, _а точнее его монологи_ , заставляли Йена самого нырять в воспоминания и ворошить всё их прошлое. Рыжий помнит, как они два раза здесь трахались. _Первый_ , когда он был по уши влюблён в Микки и делал абсолютно всё, что было в его силах, чтобы держать того, как можно ближе к себе. Вопреки всему надеясь, что Микки полюбит его в ответ. Боже, он даже помнит, что думал об этом ночью, когда вернулся. Помнит, как пришёл домой, без сил откидываясь на кровать, пока в голове было лишь одно предложение, которое повторялось раз за разом, точно какая-то молитва.  
  
_Прошу пусть он меня полюбит._  
  
А _второй_ был прямо перед их неким падением. Тогда Йен злился, боялся и устал от всего, что с ними происходило. Тогда он был полон обиды. Скажем так, обида даже лилась через край, настолько мощных размеров она была. А Микки… А Микки мучился от того, что не знал, чем помочь и что сделать. Он отталкивал, притягивал, затем снова отталкивал, а потом вновь притягивал. Это всё было, точно он вбивал квадратный кол в круглое отверстие. Настолько бессмысленно.  
  
Их отношения всегда были странными, как и навыки общения друг с другом. Они никак не могли развить эти самые навыки, даже несмотря на такое количество времени, проведённого вместе. Поэтому Йен и решал доносить свои послания до него одним, известным ему способом. Он доводил ситуации до драки, когда они беспорядочно колотят друг друга. И на одну, на одну совершенно короткую секунду ему показалось, что он снова что-то почувствовал. Но стоило ему моргнуть и всё. Ничего, словно не было. Тогда Микки целовал его, снимал с него одежду, касался его руками, от которых отдавало нежностью и любовью. Он давал ему это делать потому что хотел чувствовать снова. Чувствовать всё, что Микки ему дарил. Любовь, страсть и обожание. Нет сомнений, что это всё было. Нет сомнений, что Микки действительно чувствовал это всё по отношению к нему. Но в ответ ничего. Потому что Йен этого не чувствовал. Это как клетка, войдя в которую ты не чувствуешь ничего, кроме всепоглощающего оцепенения. Ёбанного, сука, оцепенения, которое проглотит тебя с головой.  
  
А потом… Потом они обняли друг друга и Милкович прошептал, что скучал по их близости друг к другу. И Йен согласился, хотя внутри он умирал.  
  
А Микки просто не понял этого его послания.  
  


***

  
  
Позже, тем же днём, когда Галлагер вновь позвонил ему — Мик говорил о «Кэш энд Грэб». У рыжего были до невозможности противоречивые чувства насчёт этого магазина. С одной стороны, он искренне любил то, что они создали там с Милковичем, но с другой, он так же яростно ненавидел другие отношения, что брали там начало. Интрижка, что в конечном итоге, ничего толком и не значила.  
  
Микки признал, что влюбился в Йена именно там. И он верит ему. Рыжий помнит все разговоры, что у них там были. Секс. Шутки, которые были понятны лишь им двоим. Этот магазин стал местом, в котором они начинали и заканчивали. Затем снова начинали и снова заканчивали. Раз за разом. Ну, а затем парень сказал то, о чём Йен давно подозревал тот мог думать.  
  
— Иногда я думаю о том, что лучше бы я никогда тебя не встречал. Никогда бы не знал твоего имени.  
  
На этот раз Микки положил трубку.  
  
А Йен подумал о том, что лучше бы они никогда не покидали стен того захудалого магазина.  
  


***

  
  
Монологи Микки были, как осколок, медленно, но точно движущийся по коже Йена. Галлагер решил больше не звонить ему, потому что знал наверняка, что терпение у второго скоро кончится. И как мы помним, Милкович никогда не отличался своим терпением.  
  
Тем временем, рыжий буквально начал чувствовать, что окончательно разваливается на куски. В голове были одни и те же мысли, а способность к концентрации, как рукой сняло. Он проходил мимо одних и тех же столов несколько раз, потому что стоило ему подойти к нужному, он забывал, за чем именно он пришёл. Фиона пыталась затронуть эту тему, но он отшивал её каждый раз, когда она даже думала к нему подойти.  
  
Он в порядке.  
  
Однако затем, его голову заполнили голоса. Сначала они лишь… Лишь шептали, но он чувствовал их силу. А потом они начали кричать. Крики, что отдавались эхом, и от которых хотелось выть. Они заглушали его собственные мысли, оставляя от них лишь мрачные отголоски. Теперь _они_ контролировали каждое его движение. И всё его тело вновь взяла дрожь.  
  
Следующий спор между его сёстрами состоялся через полторы недели. У них было какое-то странное перемирие, или что-то вроде того. Но даже оно полетело в тартарары, когда Дэбби известила их о том, что переезжает. Сейчас Йен считал себя исключительно сторонним зрителем, который пытается унять голоса в голове, чтобы выхватить хоть что-то из разговора перед ним. Девочка говорила, что переезжает к семье своего парня после нескольких месяцев борьбы за то, чтобы найти своему ребёнку место в жизни его отца. Конечно, они понимали, что этот парень был совершенно ненадёжным, но мышление его младшей сестры всё ещё было мышлением маленькой девочки в теле взрослой беременной женщины. Бедная Дэбс.  
  
Скрепя сердце, но Фиона приняла всю эту историю с беременностью, и теперь перед ней стояла лишь одна задача: Дэбби никуда не уедет. Но у неё не было никаких шансов перед непоколебимой позицией девочки.  
  
Но рыжий согласен со старшей сестрой. Он знал, что рано или поздно, парню надоест играть с Дэбби в семью, и она всё равно вернётся. В чём тогда вообще смысл переезда?  
  
Фиона и Дэбби бросали колкости друг в друга, каждый удобный для этого раз, и Йен почему-то думает, что этот спор не сможет стать ещё хуже. Но в одну секунду Дэбби стала совсем уж устрашающе спокойной, наконец дав Фионе ту самую причину переезда, которую никто не ожидал услышать. Но им стоило бы. Глядя в упор на старшую сестру, она устремила палец в сторону рыжего.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы мой ребёнок находился рядом с ним.  
  
И Йен, и Фиона замерли.  
  
— Я не собираюсь растить своего ребёнка так, как выросли мы. Я не позволю своему ребёнку смотреть на то, как кто-то может ебануться за секунду из-за херовой болезни, которую они не могут контролировать из-за своего эгоизма. Я не хочу каждый раз сидеть и ждать момента, когда ему снова сорвёт крышу и он возьмёт моего ребёнка, поехав в Майами или ещё куда-то. Не хочу ждать, когда он выбросит его из окна, потому что голоса в его совершенно ебанутой макушке сказали ему, что люди летают. Я не дам ничему из этого случиться.  
  
Фиона даже не собиралась отрицать, продлевая тишину. И Дэбби знала, что на этот раз победа именно за ней.  
  


***

  
  
Той ночью Йен снова срывается и звонит Микки. Ему нужно услышать его голос. Ему нужно слышать кого-то, кто может (возможно, будем надеяться) всё ещё хоть как-то о нём заботиться. Голоса в голове ещё перешёптываются, но он подавляет их, чтобы услышать Милковича.  
  
Но ему не нужно было отталкивать эти голоса, потому что теперь он слышит полнейшее опустошение в голосе, который так любит. Он не может говорить. А только лишь слушать, как Микки плачет. Плачет и говорит о том, что Йен его не любит. О том, что он хотел провести с ним всю жизнь. Он упоминает Мэнди и Йена берёт озноб. Галлагер забыл о ней. Она — его лучший друг, и он о ней забыл. Какая же он всё-таки сволочь.  
  
Милкович послал его и он бросил трубку.  
  
Эту ночь рыжий провёл в мыслях о своей матери. Как она обкладывала их любовью, когда была рядом. Как она обещала им целый мир и чуть ли не расцеловывала их ноги. А затем она исчезала. И снова. И снова. И снова. Каждый грёбанный раз она оставляла их ни с чем, а лишь ещё больше разбивала сердца. И каждый раз, когда она снова возвращалась, они обещали себе, что больше не будут на это вестись. Что больше никогда не будут обращать внимания на её слова, а только сосредотачивать внимание на том, чтобы их вновь не сломали. Но всё дело было в том, что они никогда не поднимались, а всегда были сломаны.  
  
Он наконец понял, почему они думают, что он такой же, как и она.  
  


***

  
  
Три дня спустя старшие Галлагеры наблюдали, как Дэбби выносит все свои вещи. Её парень приехал, загрузив все её сумки в машину. Никаких знакомств или представлений, всё, что они получили — это махи руками в знак прощания. Она выглядит счастливой и Йен надеется, что оно продлится, как можно дольше.  
  
Но он знает, что не всё так просто.  
  
Он снова звонит Микки той ночью, потому что теперь он попросту не знает, как не делать этого. Его глаза по новой разрезают пустоту перед собой, пока он вслушивается во всхлипывания по ту сторону провода. Всхлипывания по поводу того, что Йен его не любит. Он умоляет его наконец сказать что-нибудь. Но Галлагер не скажет. В чём смысл? В его груди, словно проделали ещё одну дыру, когда он слушает, как Микки говорит, что будет ждать. Потому что, если честно, он не уверен, что хоть кто-то из них заслуживает этой пытки.  
  
Поэтому, когда брюнет говорит, чтобы он ему больше не звонил — Йен тихо соглашается.  
  
На следующее утро рыжий просыпается с полной уверенностью в том, что больше никогда не услышит голос Микки Милковича снова.  
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий месяц — был одним сплошным неясным туманом в его жизни. Йен — ебучая катастрофа. Он находится в маниакальной стадии, и кажется, будто с каждым днём становится всё хуже и хуже, всё труднее и труднее. Он бегает по улицам с бог знает кем, делая бог знает что. Просыпается с совершенно неизвестными ему людьми в одной постели, на одном диване, а порой и на полу. Он едет по автостраде Лейк Шор Драйв со скоростью 70 миль/ч* в, совершенно точно, не своём Мерседесе. Но ясное дело, он его вернёт. Единственное — нужно вспомнить, кому он собирается его возвращать. Он почти врезался в ограду на дубовой улице, потому что не нажал на тормоз, когда это было нужно. Выбравшись оттуда живым, он начинает безудержно смеяться, пока это не приводит к слёзной истерике, потому что, чёрт бы вас побрал, это будоражит. Он уверен, что снова сделает это. А ещё он хочет полетать. Совершенно точно, хочет по-ле-тать. Это будет круто.  
  
Он пробегает 11 миль* ежедневно, ибо он ни за что на свете не будет сидеть на месте, когда перед ним целый мир. Неужели вам никогда не хотелось попробовать всё, что может быть на этой планете? Он спорит с Фионой и Липом, когда те настаивают, чтобы он никуда не уходил, чтобы вернулся домой, чтобы увиделся с доктором, принимал таблетки. Бла, бла, бла. Где веселье? Они говорят, что он разъёбывает свою жизнь. Но они нихуя не знают. И понимают столько же. Если он настолько уж разрушительный, то он просто уберёт себя из _их_ жизни. Хотя, сказать по правде, он не понимает, чем именно он так разрушителен. Они сами прекрасно справляются с тем, чтобы пускать свои жизни по пизде. Им мало своих?  
  
Поэтому он держится от них подальше. Как можно дальше от них.  
  
Без них ему гораздо лучше.  
  


***

  
  
Галлагер просыпается в комнате мотеля, о заказе которой ничего не помнит. Он чувствует что-то на своей груди и в заднем проходе, догадываясь, что это скорее всего пережитки его случайного друга на одну ночь. И только спустя некоторое время, парень понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Всё болит, и от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы встать — он начинает рыдать.  
  
Он знает, что _это_. Да, да, да, блять, да, он знает, но он почему-то был так уверен, что сможет перешагнуть через эту часть. Он лежит в постели до вечера, когда горничная заходит в номер для чистки, и обнаруживает, что он занимает всё пространство. Затем появляется управляющий, говоря что-то о продлении или освобождении номера. Он не смог точно разобрать сказанное, но ответил тихими всхлипываниями.  
  
Потом послышались звуки сирены — сначала полиции, а вот после уже скорой. Трое медиков буквально втащили его в машину, сначала поставив перед фактом обезвоживания, затем перенаправив в психиатрическое отделение. Он пробыл там неделю, и врачи не подписывали бумаги об освобождении от лечения, пока у них не было гарантии того, что у него есть дом. За неимением выбора, ему пришлось дать им позвонить Фионе.  
  
Она приезжает с балластом в виде Липа. Дорога домой была вовсю пронизана их нравоучениями и предложениями о помощи. Но он ни разу им не ответил.  
  
Две недели спустя, когда он почувствовал себя на вершине своей придуманной игры вновь — он пропускает приём лекарств, встречу с доктором. Просто уезжает из города, даже не оставив записки.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько недель его поместили в больницу Строджера. Его увезли туда, когда он бегал голый по улице и кричал что-то о нацистах. И когда он сказал врачу, что его зовут Архангел Михаил, а его фамилия — Люцифер, не было ни единого сомнения, что шансов, что его отпустят нет.  
  
Через пять дней Лип приезжает за ним. Он начинает загонять всю ту херню, которую он слышал вот уже миллион раз.  
  
Едва ли проходит неделя, когда депрессия вновь вернулась, огревая его с тройной силой. Он лежал в кровати, смотря вниз на тёмное дно боли, разочарования и вины, в котором оказался.  
  
Депрессия — жестокая сука. А люди никак не поймут, что в слове «депрессия» — нет совершенно ничего красивого. Хотя, может в слове и есть, но в значении абсолютно нет. Это не просто какая-то неясная непреодолимая грусть, которая сваливается на одного человека по любому поводу. У этой суки, будто есть своё мышление и она наслаждается, когда тебе плохо. Она запускает салюты, когда тебе хочется распороть все свои руки, не оставляя ни единого живого места на теле. Она питается вашими страхами.  
  
Его депрессия оттачивает свои навыки в этом изо дня в день, питаясь всеми его прошедшими ошибками. Она выжигает на его теле всё, что делает его плохим человеком. Пункт за пунктом, делая всё больнее и больнее. Вот они, все причины, по которым ему не стоит жить.  
  
И именно в тот момент Дэбби входит в комнату.  
  


***

  
  
Глаза слепит яркий свет его больничной палаты. Он выжил.  
  
_Блять._  
  
Развернув голову, он замечает Фиону, что заснула на напрочь неудобном стуле рядом с его койкой. Девушка просыпается, когда слышит шелест простыней. Рыжий хрипло попросил воды, которую та послушно ему дала. Но Йен не мог смотреть на неё.  
  
— Как долго я здесь нахожусь?  
  
— Полтора дня. Ты постоянно терял сознание.  
  
Он кивает.  
  
— Они сделали тебе промывание желудка. Врачи говорят, что с твоей печенью и почками всё относительно нормально, это уже что-то.  
  
Он не отвечает.  
  
— Как только они посчитают, что ты достаточно оправился — тебя перенаправят в психиатрическую клинику. Остаётся только ждать, а дальше посмотрим, как оно всё будет.  
  
Он не отвечает, потому что просто не знает, что может сказать.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Йен не знает, как сказать ей о том, что у этого есть миллионы причин. Но в то же время нет той конкретной. Это сложно объяснить. Он даже сам не понимает, что это всё значит. Поэтому Галлагер пожимает плечами в ответ.  
  
Девушка отчаянно вздыхает.  
  
— Мне уже нужно уходить. У меня сегодня дневная смена, но я вернусь до того, как часы приёма закончатся.  
  
— Кто ещё здесь был?  
  
— Лип, Кев и Ви.  
  
— Кто-нибудь ещё?  
  
Она отрицательно мотает головой, затем нагнувшись к нему, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, прежде, чем наконец выйти из палаты.  
  
Нахуй его жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Йена наконец выписали он понимает, что эта болезнь успела знатно потаскать и его семью. Он приехал домой, увидев Липа, что сидел за столом, и сейчас уже очень беременную Дэбби, сидящую рядом. Это очередные нотации, нет увольте.  
  
— Оставьте это для кого-то другого, я просто хочу прилечь.  
  
Рыжий собирался подняться по лестнице, когда кудрявый резко встал изо стола, схватив его за руку и потянув за собой.  
  
— Нет уж, блять, на этот раз ты будешь слушать то, что я собираюсь сказать.  
  
Фиона и Дэбби молча наблюдали за тем, как Лип внезапно стал глашатаем их необъятной семьи.  
  
— Мы пытались, Йен. Мы все, все, кто здесь сидит. Неужели ты не веришь? Но сейчас мы просто уже не знаем, что делать. Каждый раз, когда ты уходишь, я ломаю голову над тем, увижу ли тебя снова. Думаешь мне нравится проигрывать в голове одну и ту же мысль? «А тот последний раз, когда я видел своего брата и вправду последний?». Ты думаешь, мне, блять, нравится думать об этом каждый ебучий раз? Мне жаль, что ты болен. Ты, блять, не представляешь, как мне жаль. Я был бы рад, если бы это случилось со мной, а не с тобой, потому что тогда тебе бы не пришлось мучиться. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится сталкиваться со всем этим дерьмом. Мне жаль, что ты злишься. Мне жаль, что ты боишься. Мне жаль, что ты думаешь, что мы относимся к тебе, как к ребёнку. Мне, блять, так жаль, что ты думаешь, что мы не помогаем. Да, может мы и бесполезны. Может мы — не совсем то, чего ты хочешь, или в чём нуждаешься. Да, да, я понимаю, что нас недостаточно. _Это_ и показало мне, что мы совершенно бесполезны. Но мы… Но мы, блять, здесь. Здесь для тебя. Мы… Мы… Мы всегда будем здесь.  
  
Слёзы скатывались по лицу его старшего брата.  
  
— Но думаю, что стоит дать тебе пространство, чтобы ты сам попробовал с этим справиться. Мы… Мы решили дать тебе это пространство. Может мы просто мешали тебе понять, что может помочь. Чем сильнее мы хотели помочь, тем дальше ты убегал. Просто сделай мне одолжение: не забывай о нас. Ладно? Просто… Просто помни о нас.  
  
И на этом разговор был окончен.  
  


***

  
  
Йен берёт ответственность за назначение встречи с психиатром на себя. И на самом деле идёт на неё. Затем он подаёт заявку на подбор медицинских услуг, встречается с консультантом, а потом два месяца с доктором, который скорректировал список таблеток, которые он должен принимать. Галлагер пытается стабилизироваться. Сейчас он находился в самом стабильном состоянии с тех пор, как болезнь вообще начала проявляться.  
  
И вот, в один день он снова берётся за свой телефон, потому что ему наконец есть, что сказать.  
  
— Привет, Мик.


	3. Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приятного чтения.

Микки замер, когда услышал голос Йена. Рука, в которой был телефон, стала слегка трястись, поэтому ему пришлось вцепиться в него крепче.  
  
— Мик, ты тут?  
  
Милкович делает глубокий вздох.  
  
— Да, я тут.  
  
Между ними снова повисло молчание. Йен первый решает заговорить.  
  
— Так много времени прошло.  
  
Брюнет кусает свою нижнюю губу, прежде, чем ответить.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Он замолчал на пару секунд, затем всё же решив протолкнуть Галлагера ближе к теме.  
  
— Зачем ты звонишь?  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, потому что хочу. В голову ничего другого не лезет.  
  
Неловкость ощущается слишком остро и это ужасное чувство.  
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Ты занят?  
  
Микки колеблется.  
  
— Нет… Мне просто… _Просто нужно идти_.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Милкович завершает вызов, затем протягивая руку к своим сигаретам и быстро зажигая одну из них. Этот звонок потряс его до глубины души и заставил нервничать. Он не ожидал снова услышать хоть что-нибудь о Йене, не говоря уже о том, чтобы услышать его самого. Не после того, как он сказал ему больше не звонить. И он даже успел с этим в какой-то степени смириться. Еле заставил себя двигаться вперёд.  
  
А теперь это. Глядите, кто проснулся.  
  
В этом доме была мёртвая тишина, пока Микки наконец её не разрывает.  
  
— Блять.  
  


***

  
  
Йен лежал в своей кровати, вслушиваясь в умиротворённое дыхание спящего Лиама. Он изо всех сил пытался унять мысли, чтобы те не ломали его мозг ещё больше всеми словами, что ему нужно было сказать. Боже ты господи, он снова лажает. Он впервые завладел вниманием Микки за последние шесть месяцев и тут же всё похерил тем, что так хреново держался. Очередная упущенная возможность.  
  
Он смотрел на потолок ещё где-то час, всё-таки заставив себя вылезти из постели и пойти на кухню. Лип сидел за столом, с учебником перед собой. Он даже не читал его, всё внимание было, скорее, на ручке, что он крутил на столе. Он поднимает взгляд, когда рыжий садится рядом с ним.  
  
— Чего не спишь?  
  
Йен пожимает плечами.  
  
— По той же причине, что и ты, наверное. Слишком много всякого в голове, не получается уснуть.  
  
Лип возвращает глаза на ручку, что продолжает вертеться на столе.  
  
— Любовь — самая душераздирающая часть человеческого существования. У нас у всех есть какое-то неутолимое желание того, чтобы нас обожали. Нам нужно, чтобы кто-то заставлял нас чувствовать себя особенными, потому что из семи миллиардов они выбрали именно нас. И стоит только тебе это получить… Бум! Это оказывается совсем не тем, чего ты хотел.  
  
Старший Галлагер придвинулся чуть ближе на своём стуле, устанавливая зрительный контакт с рыжим.  
  
— Любовь — лишь типичная эволюционная реакция. По большей части, она направлена на то, чтобы заставить тебя думать о жизненном партнёре, при отсутствии которого тебе не выжить. Но, если ты всё же нашёл себе такого — ты спасён и у тебя есть шанс к существованию. Так оно и есть, да, только вот, не пойми меня превратно, но это не совсем привычная трактовка существования. После того, как ты нашёл того самого человека, существование перестаёт быть сугубо личным. Это всё лишь в пользу самого вида, понимаешь? И вот вы уже сидите, и вместе выдумываете что-то, явно неземное, в своей голове. Выдумываете себе любовь, живёте в выдуманном мире, который радужен только в пределах вашей головы. Но всё бы ничего, если бы она не достигала поистине эпических масштабов, пока вы этого попросту не замечаете. Пока вы были заняты, она росла и росла, а когда всё же спохватились — она уже давно пересекла черту, когда всё ещё можно было прекратить. И тогда, спустя уже много-много лет, когда у вас уже есть пара детей, ты смотришь на человека, которого считаешь лучшим партнёром на свете. А знаешь, почему? Потому что твой мозг выдумал это с десяток лет назад, а ты лишь молча подчинялся. Но вот, в один день, до тебя-таки доходит, что никого ты, на самом деле, не любил. В тебе просто в один момент взыграли гены, подтолкнувшие к продолжению рода. А что в конце? А в конце уже ничего не вернуть. Годы безнадёжно потрачены на иллюзии, которые не имели ничего общего с реальностью.  
  
Йен смотрел вниз на свои ладони.  
  
— Она так сильно тебя задела, да?  
  
Лип облокотился о спинку стула, откинув голову назад, что заставило его кадык стать ещё отчётливее.  
  
— Да. Да, задела.  
  
Рыжий смотрел на своего брата. Брата, на котором, казалось, всю жизнь висит проклятие неразделённой любви. Начиная с их матери, заканчивая его замужней профессоршей. Он просто не мог побороть ощущение того, что никому не нужен. Это чувство было общим для всех Галлагеров.  
  
— Я звонил Микки.  
  
Это предложение моментально привлекло внимание кудрявого.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Он снова пожимает плечами, водя большим пальцем по ладони правой руки.  
  
— Захотелось. Я уже звонил ему до этого. Ну, имею ввиду, я звонил ему практически каждую ночь в определённый период. И в один день он сказал мне прекратить, поэтому я сделал то, чего он просил. Моя какая-никакая поправка всё же пошла мне на пользу. Все эти изменения. Они действительно проделали неплохую работу. Но я, если честно, не знаю, что они будут значить для нас.  
  
— Тебя не было рядом с ним. Не было довольно долгое время.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Что он сказал?  
  
— Сегодня?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ничего. Спросил, зачем я звоню, а потом сказал, что ему нужно идти.  
  
— А тогда?  
  
Йен не совсем был уверен, что стоит вдаваться в подробности. Это было чем-то, вроде интимного разговора, который касался только его и самого Милковича.  
  
— Делился воспоминаниями. Спрашивал, почему я порвал с этим всем.  
  
— И что ты отвечал?  
  
— Ничего. Я мог лишь звонить и слушать, как он говорил.  
  
— В чём тогда был весь смысл?  
  
— Слишком сложно отпускать тех, на кого полагался столько лет.  
  
Они сидели в тишине, пока Лип не заговорил.  
  
— Знаешь, я виню Фрэнка с Моникой в том, что у нас такая херовая личная жизнь.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Мы во всём их виним, — усмехается Йен.  
  
— Нет, я на полном серьёзе. Другие люди смотрят на своих родителей, дедушек с бабушками, или дядь с тётями, беря их в пример настоящей любви. Потому что, ну, а как ещё тебе понять, как выглядит любовь? У нас, наверное, был самый хреновый пример. Из-за этого теперь любое дерьмо кажется нам любовью.  
  
У Йена не было на это ответа. Он хотел сказать, что это неправда, но знал, что не может. Поэтому он встал изо стола.  
  
— Попробую уснуть, завтра рано вставать на работу.  
  
Но уснуть ему так и не удалось. В голове были лишь слова Липа.  
  
 _Любое дерьмо кажется нам любовью._  
  


***

  
  
Микки сидел в тишине до шести часов утра, именно тогда решив позвонить Мэнди. Он провёл всю свою ночь за опустошением пачки сигарет, и проигрыванием их странно напыщенного разговора с Йеном. Она отвечает самым недовольным тоном человека, разбуженного в такую рань.  
  
— Чёрт… Что случилось?  
  
— Он позвонил. Снова. Йен снова позвонил.  
  
— Ну, и на что молчание было похоже на этот раз?  
  
— Он заговорил.  
  
— Что сказал?  
  
— Сказал, что звонил тогда, потому что хотел. Как тебе такая хуйня?  
  
— Что ещё?  
  
— Ничего. Я сказал ему, что мне нужно идти. Вся эта херь, блять, она меня вымораживает. До этого он звонил и не разговаривал, а теперь наконец заговорил. И я всё ещё не мог спокойно слушать его голос. Ёбанный… Чёрт, я думал, что это пройдёт.  
  
— Серьёзно думаешь, что _такие_ вещи когда-либо смогут пройти?  
  
Мэнди делает паузу.  
  
— Ты собираешься снова с ним разговаривать?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Думаю, ты должен. Ты разговаривал с ним даже тогда, когда это было однобоко. Сделай это снова. Сейчас у тебя хотя бы будут некоторые ответы.  
  
— Что мне говорить?  
  
— Всё, что хочешь. Даже, если это будет просто прощание.  
  
Позже Милкович прокручивал и это слово в своей голове, пытаясь передать эстафету языку. Прощай. Прощай.  
  
 _Прощай_.  
  


***

  
  
Галлагер снова решает позвонить. Это очень медленный для него процесс. Сначала он внимательно смотрит на экран телефона, водит по нему пальцем, перебирая свои контакты, и наконец останавливается на букве «М». Он смотрит на него ещё несколько минут, перед тем, как нажать на имя Микки. К тому моменту, когда телефон Милковича начинает звонить, на часах уже 3:13 ночи.  
  
На пятом гудке брюнет наконец отвечает.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Это я.  
  
Йен делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Как у тебя дела?  
  
— Йен, что бы ты ни хотел сказать, просто скажи это. Ты скажешь, затем я скажу, а потом…  
  
— И что потом?  
  
— И тогда мы пойдём дальше.  
  
Галлагер не знает, имеет ли Микки ввиду _вместе_ или _порознь_. Но в нём ни толики уверенности, чтобы задать этот вопрос.  
  
— Прости меня. Прости меня за всё дерьмо, что я сделал. За то, что сбегал, за то, что оскорблял тебя или бил. За мужчин. За весь тот бред с чемоданами. За то, что украл ребён…  
  
— За каких мужчин?  
  
Сердце рыжего остановилось. _Мужчины_.  
  
— Микки…  
  
— Что за мужчины, Йен?  
  
— Порно.  
  
— Я знаю про ёбанное порно. Что за мужчины, блять?  
  
Галлагер сжал свои кулаки со всей силы, заставляя костяшки побелеть.  
  
— Там… Были и другие. Дрочка. Минет.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Магазин. Закусочная. Клуб.  
  
— Сколько их было?  
  
Йен еле проглатывает ком в горле.  
  
— Пять. Пять, считая и порно.  
  
Он слышал, как Микки сделал шаткий вдох.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— До… До того, как мы расстались. Летом.  
  
Ответом Галлагеру было мёртвое молчание. Он даёт Милковичу время, чтобы тот переварил полученную информацию. Но ему не нужно было замолкать. Ему нужно было говорить, говорить, говорить до посинения, потому что того мягкого, но в пух и прах разбитого голоса Микки хватило для того, чтобы он начал рыдать.  
  
— Ты имеешь ввиду, когда я думал, что мы счастливы?  
  
Рыжий бросился вперёд, надеясь, что сможет объяснить всё, что произошло.  
  
— Мне было х-хуёво, Мик. Мне было так довольно д-долгое время, и я просто не хотел этого чувствовать. Я не хотел не видеть, не знать, не чувствовать, что больше ничего не будет прежним. Всё м-менялось так быстро, и я просто не мог ничего из этого остановить. Я говорил себе, что ничего из этого не считалось. Я… Я пытался убедить себя, что ничего… Ничего из этого не считалось.  
  
Йен снова сталкивался с тишиной в ответ. Но когда Микки наконец заговорил, Галлагер мог слышать слёзы в его голосе.  
  
— Когда ты любишь кого-то, Йен… Всё считается.  
  
И сейчас рыжему остаётся только вслушиваться в холодные гудки, оповещающие об окончании разговора.  
  


***

  
  
Милкович прожигал дыру в своём телефоне, затем остервенело кидая его в противоположную стену так, будто гаджет был единственным, кто известил Микки обо всех этих минетах, дрочках и случайных мужчинах. Брюнет встаёт с кровати, начиная быстро расхаживать по комнате, злобно вытирая слёзы, которые безостановочно текли по его щекам. Затем из его груди вырвался отчаянный крик чистейшей боли, что разнёсся по помещению. Он ринулся к стене, словно в бреду, сдирая все постеры, что столько лет на ней висели. Откидывая лампу на пол, отчего та разлетелась миллионом осколков по всему пространству, пока он одним резким движением смёл всё, что лежало на комоде. Он выбежал из комнаты на кухню, хватая пару мешков для мусора. Войдя обратно, он начал наполнять пакеты всем, что Галлагер оставил в его доме. Несколько пар обуви для бега. Кожаную куртку. Форму и прочую армейскую херь. Все эти зелёные футболки, что постоянно попадались на глаза, даже если ты не хотел их видеть. Боксёры. Духи. Он срывает саму фотографию Йена со стены. Единственную вещь, которая заставляла его подниматься вновь и вновь, когда рыжий сбегал. Единственное, на что он смотрел, на что дрочил, представляя, что это не его рука. Теперь она превратилась в смятые клочки. Смятые клочки, что всё ещё напоминали, насколько сильные чувства он испытывает к блядской, сука, шлюхе на ней.  
  
Он берёт эти пакеты и выкидывает их позади дома. Роется в хламе, что есть на дворе, чтобы найти всё, что нужно, дабы сжечь это барахло. Он думает, это поможет ему очистить себя от Йена. Думает, что превратив это всё в пепел, боль тоже уйдёт. Слёзы продолжают катиться по его лицу, когда он смотрит на убийственное пламя, что обволакивало все вещи.  
  
Нахуй эту скотину.  
  


***

  
  
Йен омывал руки слезами, понимая, _чёрт, прекрасно понимая_ , что снова всё испортил. Просто он думал, что… Что, боже, они каким-то образом переживут и это тоже. Что, может быть, они и в этот раз будут достаточно сильны, чтобы преодолеть этот безумный ураган, гордо зовущийся жизнью. Рвать, метать, срываться, снова поднимаясь, чтобы только лишь дотянуться до рук друг друга, не давая исчезнуть во всём этом сумасшествии с головой. Но это уже где-то _там_. Далеко-далеко от него, медленно ускользало сквозь пальцы, наконец окончательно растворившись. И сейчас уже ничего не вернуть.  
  
Он шатко встаёт, направляясь в комнату Фионы. Ему нужен человек, который услышит его плачь. Кто-то, кто скажет ему, что всё будет хорошо, что всё ещё образуется, даже если это будет самая наглая ложь в его жизни.  
  
Разбудив её, парень наблюдает за тем, как девушка медленно перекатывается с живота на спину и сонно щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его сквозь темноту. И заметив, что рыжий плачет, она рывком принимает сидячую позицию.  
  
— Хэй… Хэй, что стряслось? Ты в порядке?  
  
Галлагер покачал головой в отрицательном жесте. Фиона заточила его в свои крепкие объятия, чувствуя, как дико затряслось тело её младшего брата, когда горькие слёзы вернулись, ударив с ещё большей силой.  
  
Всё, что Йен так любил, покатилось к чертям в один миг. _И в этом лишь его вина._  
  


***

  
  
Микки пьёт. Снова пьёт. Потом ещё разок. А затем повторяет действия.  
  
Он изо всех сил старается стереть из своей головы отвратительные картинки о том, как руки и рот Йена обволакивали чужие члены. Пытается избавиться от мыслей, что Галлагер мог отлизывать, надрачивать, да вообще, вовсю развлекаться со всеми, кто был в поле его зрения, а позже как ни в чём не бывало возвращаться к нему. Целовать его. Касаться. Трахаться, сука, с ним после всего этого. Спать с ним в одной постели. Ну и кто же теперь кусок Саус-Сайдского дерьма?  
  
Милкович знает, что и сам далеко не без греха. Он знает, что занимался сексом с женщинами. Знает, что дал какому-то случайному пидору однажды сделать ему минет. Но сейчас это уже не имеет совершенно никакого значения. Микки сделал то, что сделал. _Всё считается_. К чёрту это. Нихера не считается, когда отношения закончились ещё до того, как они вообще друг с другом заговорили. А может _их_ вообще никогда и не было. А хуй его.  
  
Сейчас его злость потопила все остальные чувства, не оставляя на своём пути ничего. Потому что он был счастлив. _Счастлив_ , чёрт возьми. Но сейчас просто наплюйте на это, потому что Галлагер наплевал. И пусть он теперь плачется всем, кому хочет, о том, что болен. Что ничего не контролировал. Не понимал. Серьёзно, пусть ревёт, сколько ему этого хочется. Психическое расстройство — не освобождающий от ответственности билет. Оно не может быть отмазкой каждый раз. Если он был в состоянии думать о том, что это не считается, значит он лучше всех, блять, знал, что делал. Он знал, как лучше проехаться по их отношениям. Как лучше их искромсать. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
  
Всё, что Микки так любил, сгорело, не оставляя даже пепла, всего в один миг. _И, наверное, в этом лишь его вина._  
  


***

  
  
Рыжий сидел за кухонным столом, пока Фиона стояла за стойкой, держа в руках кофе и наблюдая за тем, как он принимает таблетки. Даже после нескольких месяцев стабильности — она всё равно ему не доверяла. Это до усрачки раздражало, но парень понимал, что его сестра с опаской относится ко всей этой ерунде с прогрессом. Они видели это и раньше. Если он стабилен сейчас, это ещё не значит, что так будет всегда.  
  
— Хочешь рассказать, что с тобой произошло ночью?  
  
На самом деле, нет, не хочет. Но, если он сейчас откажет — это лишь ещё больше её сломает. Йен заметил, что она сильно похудела, а круги под глазами стали ещё темнее. Было видно, что она на пределе, и сорвётся ли — лишь вопрос времени. В таком состоянии она где-то с четырнадцати. Просто уму непостижимо.  
  
— Я звонил Микки.  
  
Что ж, её лицо окрасило явное удивление.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Ну, то есть, я уже звонил ему. Несколько месяцев назад. Каждую неделю делал одно и то же, а потом прекратил. Но теперь, как видишь, снова начал.  
  
— Вы пытаетесь наладить отношения?  
  
Йен потирает свои глаза.  
  
— Я рассказал, что изменял. И… И я правда ему изменял, — Галлагер умолкает, а Фиона даёт ему время, чтобы собраться с мыслями — Всё херово.  
  
— Ваши отношения всегда были такими. Просто вы были слишком влюблены, чтобы это заметить.  
  
Рыжий усмехается, тускло глядя на свои ладони.  
  
— Если у него и оставались какие-либо остатки любви ко мне, то сейчас… Сейчас уже нет ничего.  
  
Девушка обошла стойку, сжимая его в своих руках так, что теперь его голова покоилась под её подбородком.  
  
— Мне… _Мне жаль_.  
  
И сейчас уже нечего добавить.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя несколько недель, Галлагер снова пытается дозвониться до брюнета.  
  
Микки игнорирует его звонки. Все до единого.  
  
А Йен не оставляет сообщений. Ни одного.  
  
Милкович знает, что тот бы и не оставил. А что Йен вообще может сказать в этих сообщениях? Хотя, плевать. Он бы всё равно не стал их слушать.  
  
Опять-таки, Микки звонит Мэнди. Парень и не помнит, когда именно он стал так легко делиться с ней своими мыслями, а она так внимательно его слушать. В любом случае, он рад, что это произошло. Она — единственный человек, с кем он действительно может поговорить. Она в ярости. И Микки благодарен за это. Он знает, что Йен — её лучший друг (или был им?). Но, как вы понимаете, семья — прежде всего. И у Милковичей так было всегда, кто бы что ни говорил. Что правда, то правда — у них необъятная куча недостатков, но сказать, что Милковичи неверные язык не повернётся.  
  
Он спрашивает, можно ли ему навестить её в Индиане. Она отказывается, говоря, что будет занята с работой. Мэнди возвращается в школу. Кеньятте это вряд ли понравится.  
  
Но Микки всё равно отправляется к ней.  
  


***

  
  
Ребёнок Дэбби вот-вот появится на свет. Фиона находится с ней, несмотря ни на что, помогая справляться со всем, что свалилось на девочку в этот момент. Парень был совершенно бесполезен. И стоит ли его в этом винить? Йен ничего и не ждал от этого парнишки. Что можно ждать от ребёнка?  
  
Прибыв в больницу, Лип садится в приёмной, рядом с рыжим и Лиамом. Час сменяет час, но они не уйдут. Галлагеры никогда не бросают своих.  
  
И к тому времени, как всё наконец сказано и сделано, они наконец могут увидеть своего племянника и очень уставшую Дэбби. И, казалось бы, забыв про свои заморочки, Фиона тоже искренне рада тому, что малыш наконец с ними. Признаться, они все рады. Они по очереди знакомятся с ним, проходясь глазами по десяти пальчикам на руках и десяти пальчикам на ножках, по клочку редких тёмных волос. Он совершенно не похож на Галлагера. Возможно, так даже лучше.  
  
Йен выскользнул из палаты, находя тихое место, чтобы позвонить Микки и поделиться хорошими новостями. Но он не отвечает. Он звонит Мэнди, но и она не ответила. Ему не следует этому удивляться.  
  
Позже, этим же вечером, старшие Галлагеры сидели на кухне, празднуя прибавление в их клане.  
  
— Я не этого хотела для Дэбби. Ради всего святого, она ещё совсем ребёнок.  
  
— Уже поздно что-то говорить, не находишь? Ребёнок уже родился. Получается, самое время ей вырасти.  
  
— Кто знает, может это нам и нужно. Свежая кровь и все дела. Может нам нужно, чтобы что-то наконец подожгло костёр под нашими задницами. Чтобы мы наконец привели всё в порядок. Может этот ребёнок будет именно тем, что даст нам сил выбраться из всего дерьма.  
  
Всё это время рыжий молчал. Он никогда не понимал, почему дети вселяют во всех эти пустые идеи позитива и идеализма. Ему всегда казалось, что люди слишком многого просят от тех, кому, априори, наоборот нужна поддержка.  
  
И вот сейчас, уже все трое сидят в абсолютной тишине, без души затерявшись в мыслях о своём будущем.  
  


***

  
  
В какой же засранной дыре Мэнди живёт. Микки заметил, что она принимала попытки прибраться, потому как знала, что он приедет. Но это не меняет того факта, что место всё ещё кажется ему самой засранной дырой на всём белом свете. Кеньятта почти не бывает дома, а Мэнди, кажется, к этому давно уже привыкла. Парень догадывался, что сейчас дела у них обстоят именно так. Вероятно, уёбок сейчас неплохо проводит время, трахая всех, у кого есть вагина. И да, Микки знает, что тот вышвырнет его сестру, дабы пристроить новую пизду на её место. Просто дело времени.  
  
Брюнет сидел за столом, наблюдая, как девушка вливала молоко в ёмкость со спагетти, посыпая сверху сыром.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь приехать домой, когда пожелаешь?  
  
На секунду она замерла.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я захочу?  
  
— Просто говорю. Ты всегда можешь это сделать, потому что двери всегда открыты.  
  
— Для меня там — одно целое ничего. Мне и здесь хорошо.  
  
Микки попытался проигнорировать слишком уж наглое враньё.  
  
— Так ты возвращаешься в школу?  
  
Она распределяет еду на две тарелки, прежде, чем положить одну из них перед братом.  
  
— Просто тестирование для аттестата, ничего особенного.  
  
— Ну, ты — единственная в нашей семье, кто прошёл так далеко.  
  
Они ели в тишине, пока Мэнди наконец не решила отправить в сторону парня вихрь эмоций.  
  
— Ты с ним разговаривал?  
  
А он всё ещё сохранял спокойствие и непоколебимость, демонстрируя свою выдержку.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но собираешься?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Думаю, тебе всё же стоит.  
  
— Нахера?  
  
— Ты скучаешь по нему. И слишком желчно ненавидишь то, что всё ещё любишь.  
  
Он не отвечает, поэтому она решает продолжить:  
  
— Он звонил мне. Я не ответила, но он звонил.  
  
— Отпусти его.  
  
— Микки…  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я права.  
  
— Нихуя я не знаю.  
  
— Ладно, замечательно, может в этом-то и проблема.  
  
Оставшуюся часть ужина они провели в тишине.  
  


***

  
  
Рыжий вышел на крыльцо, садясь на самую первую ступеньку. Он зажёг сигарету, концентрируя взгляд на пустом пространстве перед собой. Время от времени, он стряхивал с неё пепел, созерцая то, как он медленно улетал вместе с ветром, растворяясь вдалеке. Галлагер снова думает об их последнем разговоре с Микки. О своём признании. О любви, что однажды поселилась в их сердцах. Размышляет о сумасшедших размерах самого понятия. О том, как далеко могут зайти люди, которые полюбили. О том, сколько на самом деле длится настоящая любовь. И способна ли она укрыть собою всю боль вины обеих сторон, горечь несдержанных обещаний и едкость злостно брошенных слов.  
  
Парень прилагал все усилия для того, чтобы не дать себе снова позвонить Милковичу. Он косится на телефон, что лежит рядом, будто тот может взорваться в любую секунду. Но в конце, он всё же наплевал на всё это и потянулся к нему, нажимая на высветившееся имя брюнета. Галлагер и не ждал, что ему ответят. Как оказалось, зря.  
  
— Что?  
  
По Йену прокатилась волна леденящего шока, стоило ему услышать этот голос.  
  
— Ты ответил.  
  
— Да ну нахуй, серьёзно?  
  
— П-прости, я… Не хотел делать тебе больно.  
  
— Но сделал. Когда ты вытворял всю ту херь, ты прекрасно знал, что это сделает мне больно, но всё равно продолжал.  
  
Ему нечего ответить. Потому что это правда.  
  
— Знаешь, когда ты вернулся тогда, в первый раз… Когда мы снова сошлись. Я помню, как смотрел на твою руку, которая свисала с кровати. С этой ёбанной кровати, в которую мы раз за разом возвращались, убеждая себя, что всё хорошо, что всё, блять, круто. Помню, как смотрел на неё и думал, что ты не останешься. Хотя нет, я даже не просто думал, а был уверен в том, что ты не останешься. Что у тебя просто нет для этого причин, что тебя, на самом деле, ничего возле меня не держит. И я оказался прав, — в следующую секунду голос Микки стал совсем слабым, его едва ли можно было уловить — Но… Но я надеялся, что ошибаюсь.  
  
Йен шмыгнул носом, когда по его щекам уже вовсю текли слёзы — Мы можем это исправить?  
  
— Нет никаких «нас». Есть «ты» и есть «я».  
  
— Ты… Ты ещё любишь меня?  
  
Но в ответ он столкнулся с тишиной в несколько секунд, пока Микки не положил трубку.  
  


***

  
  
Милкович решил остаться с Мэнди чуть дольше, чем планировал. На мгновение у него возникла мысль о том, чтобы переехать сюда жить, но он тут же выкинул её из своей головы. Да, он не будет жить в Индиане. Пусть в Чикаго его ничего и не держит, но сюда он точно не переедет. Несмотря на то, что он не может придумать ни единой веской причины. Просто не переедет.  
  
Он не расскажет Мэнди о том, что говорил с Йеном. Не хочет слышать, что она скажет. Как снова начнёт давить на него с тем, чтобы он продолжил отвечать Галлагеру, чтобы они обсудили и решили все их проблемы. _Обсудить и решить проблемы_. Что это вообще значит? Его злость начала потухать, когда он установил эту стену между собой и рыжим. Но если честно, она всё ещё была внутри, явно не собираясь его покидать. Как и та, убивающая его грусть, что отлегла мёртвым грузом на сердце ещё с момента их _не-нужно-меня-исправлять_ разговора. Ёбанный стыд, во что он превратился? Раньше, единственным, с чем ему приходилось, так или иначе, справляться была злость. А вот грусть протиснула свою задницу в его жизнь после того, как это сделал сам Йен. После этого — она больше никуда не уходила, прописавшись в голове парня на постоянное место обитания.  
  
Сейчас он сидит на крыльце дома своей сестры, выкуривая вот уже пятую сигарету. С этого места, кстати, открывался великолепный вид на кусты травки, которые захватили всё пространство заднего двора, переходя на некоторую часть улицы, преодолев ветхий забор. Парень повторяет самому себе вопрос Йена, раз за разом выделяя шёпотом каждое слово и чувствуя их тяжесть на своём языке. Он слышит, как входная дверь закрывается позади него. Чувствует, как Мэнди садится рядом на ступеньках и со вздохом кладёт голову на его плечо. И никто из них не знает, о чём думает другой. Они оба не знали, что думают о своей жизни. О том, насколько же они её проебали. Теперь они оба были избиты, истерзаны и истекали кровью, которая сквозь года продолжала вытекать из тела. Они были молоды, но отчаянно боролись за каждый вздох, зная, что раньше у них не было на это ни единого шанса.  
  
Микки вновь прокрутил вопрос рыжего в голове.  
  
«Ты ещё любишь меня?»  
  
Всё бы ничего, но истина была такова, что он никогда не знал, как прекратить.  
  


***

  
  
День Галлагера прошёл на автопилоте. Он обменивается шутками с коллегами, моет посуду, вытирает столы. И так по кругу. Время от времени он выходит на улицу, дабы перекурить, а обеденные перерывы проводит под надземной железной дорогой, держа в руке сэндвич, что ему сделал один из поваров. Помимо этого, ему приходится игнорировать любопытные глаза Фионы, которые так и норовят залезть ему в душу, стоит им столкнуться лицом к лицу. Не говоря уже о некоторых клиентах, которые совершенно бесстыдно раздевают его глазами. Не хватает только горящих табличек с надписью «Трахни меня!» над их головами. Примечательно то, что старый Йен бы это и сделал. Он бы трахнул всех, кто был на его пути, чтобы очистить свои мысли и пойти дальше. Но теперешний Йен лишь ломает голову над тем, как исправить тот кошмар, что он натворил с самым чудесным парнем в своей жизни. Этот Йен понимает, что если поддастся искушению, то в его шкафу станет на один скелет больше. Хотя по правде, тогда ему нужен будет новый, ибо этот уже забит под завязку.  
  
Рыжий шёл домой с Фионой, пожимая плечами на вопрос сестры о том, в порядке ли он. Его состояние сейчас далеко ушло от понятия порядка, но у него совершенно нет сил обсуждать это. Войдя в дом, первым, что они заметили был Лип, что восседал на диване, безучастно пялясь на экран телевизора и затягиваясь сигаретой. Парень поднял на них взгляд, выдавив для девушки улыбку. Когда же она поднялась наверх, он переместил свои глаза на брата, похлопав по пустому месту рядом с собой. Будучи не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать очередную порцию лекций, Галлагер всё равно принял предложение, потому как, если откажется, то Лип проследует за ним и в комнату. Деваться, в любом случае, было некуда.  
  
— Фиона сказала тебе поговорить со мной?  
  
— Да, она сильно беспокоится за тебя, — кивнул кудрявый.  
  
— Она когда-то переставала?  
  
— Да, хорошо, но разве мы можем винить её за это?  
  
Йен не отвечает.  
  
Лип тяжко вздыхает.  
  
— Послушай, я знаю, что вы с Микки были вместе довольно долгое время, и тебе нелегко отпускать его…  
  
— Не надо, Лип.  
  
— Нет, погоди, просто выслушай меня. Смотри, я знаю, что всё это хреново сказывается на тебе. Ерунда, что происходила с тобой, когда ты не принимал таблетки и прочее. И я понимаю, что тебе хочется разрядить обстановку, сделать всё правильно, все дела, ты молодец. Но думаю, именно с _этим_ тебе стоит завязать. Нам кажется, что тебе нужно перестать звонить ему.  
  
Рыжий усмехается, потирая свой лоб.  
  
— То есть ты серьёзно думаешь, я чокнусь из-за того, что пытаюсь исправить то, что натворил?  
  
— Нет, я думаю, ты чокнешься от того, что не сможешь исправить то, что натворил.  
  
Он опускает взгляд на свои руки, когда старший брат решает надавить сильнее.  
  
— Я… Я знаю, что ты всё ещё любишь его. И то, что ты прошёл через кучу всякого дерьма из-за того, что любишь его, я тоже знаю. Но сейчас мне кажется, что с тебя уже хватит. Пришла пора закругляться.  
  
Йен не проронил ни слова. Рыжий просто встаёт с дивана, поднимаясь наверх. Он знает, что скорее всего, Лип прав.  
  
Но, откровенно говоря, ему так, чёрт возьми, плевать на это.  
  


***

  
  
Микки пьян. Нет, очень и очень сильно пьян. Они с Мэнди решили окунуться в воспоминания о своём, донельзя хуёвом детстве, попутно высушив на двоих литр водки и разделив две пачки сигарет. Милковичи вспомнили о времени, когда, будучи детьми, нашли в переулке беспризорный матрас и притащили его в свой задний двор. Помнится, они тогда были вовсю охвачены идеей, что он смягчит их падение, когда они будут прыгать с крыльца. Что же, выяснилось, что они тогда знатно ошибались.  
  
Затем девушка рассказала Микки об одном мальчишке из школы, которого прозвали «ангелочком». А прозвали его так, собственно, после того, как они брызнули на рукава его рубашки лак для волос, затем поднеся спичку. Она звонко рассмеялась, описывая брату то, как бедняга вовсю махал руками, оббегав весь школьный двор. Как бы это не было смешно, а у ангелка-то потом диагностировали ожог второй степени.  
  
Брюнет смеялся вместе с ней, отодвигая воспоминания о многолетних избиениях, лужах крови и шрамах, что никогда не пройдут, на задний план. Но кажется, будто Мэнди этого не может.  
  
— Тебе когда-нибудь было интересно, почему папа нас так ненавидел?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что, тебе хоть капельку не было интересно, почему он был таким грубым?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Лгунишка.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
Микки не хочет смотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— А мне вот было, когда я была маленькой. Помню, как задницу рвала за то, чтобы казаться в его глазах хорошей девочкой. Думала, что, может, он хоть тогда перестанет так злиться. И вот только потом я поняла, что он всегда был злым. Независимо от того, что я делала, ты, Игги или мы все вместе. Просто он был злым, этого нельзя было изменить.  
  
И только сейчас он взглянул на неё, понимая, что она плачет.  
  
— Не ищи этому глубоко зарытых объяснений, Мэнди. Ты всё равно ничего не найдёшь.  
  
Они сидели в полнейшей тишине, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Молчание было наконец нарушено внезапной вибрацией телефона Микки, к которому тут же метнулись их взгляды.  
  
— Ты ответишь? — увидев отрицательный взмах головы, девушка решила продолжить — Думаю, ты должен. У всех случается пизда в жизни и все лажают. Он хотя бы пытается что-то исправить.  
  
— Мне от этого не легче.  
  
— Верю, но и хуже от этого не станет.  
  
Милкович снова качает головой, но всё же протягивая руку к телефону.  
  


***

  
  
Йен слышит, что Микки ответил на звонок, но приветствий на горизонте не видно.  
  
— Микки?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Уши Галлагера уловили какое-то шуршание на заднем фоне и он понимает, что Милкович переходит в другую комнату. У парня начало колоть в груди и ему стало очень интересно, с кем же тот находился, раз ему нужно уходить в другое помещение, дабы принять вызов.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Просто, блять, превосходно.  
  
— Прос…  
  
— Боже, блять, правый, умоляю, прекрати! Хватит! Я, блять, не выдержу ещё одной ебучей волны твоих слезливых извинений. Просто скажи мне, почему. Скажи мне, что тебе это дало? Чего я тебе не давал, что тебе пришлось так, сука, отчаиваться?  
  
— Ни… Ничего. Это ничего мне не дало.  
  
— Почему тогда?! Просто, блять, объясни мне! Нахуя ты разрушил лучшее, что у меня было? Нахуя ты сделал так, что все годы борьбы покатились в ни- _блять_ -куда? После всех этих лет, сука, когда мы продирались сквозь грязь, кровь и дерьмо, я думал, что мы наконец заслужили быть счастливыми. Ты знаешь, даже после этого всё равно было нелегко. Ты… Ты заболел и я заботился о тебе. _Я_. Это _я_ тащил тебя на себе до ванной и купал. Это _я_ переодевал тебя, меняя простыни и протирая всё вокруг, потому что ты был не в состоянии даже пойти и самостоятельно пописать. Это _я_ прятал ножи, стволы и лезвия, потому что до ужаса боялся, что стоит мне отвернуться лишь на полсекунды, и тебя уже не будет рядом со мной. Это _я_ каждый раз бегал по всему городу, выискивая твою передознувшуюся задницу, содрогаясь от каждого звонка, потому что мне могли сказать, что ты мёртв. Что ты настолько, блять, себя извёл, что спасать уже нечего. Это были не пидоры, которых ты трахал за моей спиной. Не уёбки, которые нашёптывали тебе ласковое дерьмо, пока я сидел и ждал тебя дома. Это был _я_. Только… Лишь _я_.  
  
И сейчас Йен плакал ещё сильнее.  
  
— Я… Я-я знаю. И ты даже не представляешь, как же сильно я, блять, себя… Себя ненавижу за то, что делал. Я… Да, я сломал нас. Мы боролись за каждую секунду, чтобы только быть вместе. Я знаю. Но я люблю тебя. Прошу, поверь мне. Я люблю тебя. И никогда не переставал. Клянусь, никогда…  
  
Они оставались на связи, кажется, вот уже несколько часов, просто вслушиваясь в рыдания друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
Этот разговор, точно буря прошёлся по всему, что их окружало. Всё вокруг них превратилось в абсолютные развалины, но оба парня, словно совершенно не были тронуты. Йен каждую ночь прилипал к телефону, даже несмотря на то, что Микки не всегда ему отвечал. Каждый раз, когда они разговаривали, оставалось только надеяться на лучшее. Но в конечном итоге, _ох, в конечном, блять, итоге_ , прогресс всё же был достигнут. Микки начал чаще отвечать на звонки. Они начали подробнее описывать друг другу свои дни и эмоции. По кусочкам и осколкам, собирают и обсуждают их прошлое. Иногда, один может бросить трубку в порыве гнева и они пару дней не будут разговаривать. Но после — они всегда возвращаются друг к другу.  
  
Наконец, спустя три с половиной месяца, Милкович соглашается встретиться. Они выбрали нейтральную для это территорию, одну обветшалую забегаловку, которая не несла в себе никаких воспоминаний о них. Оба сидят друг напротив друга. Оба смотрят либо на свои руки, либо в окно. После года разлуки, оба всё ещё не могут смотреть друг другу в глаза без противоречивых чувств, что разворачивали войну внутри их груди. Оба всё ещё не понимают, что они видят, глядя друг на друга.  
  
Любимого или незнакомца?  
  
Когда Микки говорит Йену, что никаких распростёртых объятий ему не видать, тот может лишь кивнуть в ответ.  
  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь?  
  
И вот сейчас, волны голубых глаз наконец разбились о скалы изумрудов зелёных.  
  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь.


End file.
